


Soul of Mine

by Tokimi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Artificially Created Soulmate Bond, F/F, F/M, Games, Horcruxes, M/M, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokimi/pseuds/Tokimi
Summary: Voldemort discovers that Harry is a Horcrux before the hunt may even begin, through restoring the soul from the diary into himself.Horrified at the prospect of Dumbledore knowing, he constructs a ritual that sends his Horcruxes except Harry and Nagini into the safest place they could be - an infinite space of different dimension bound to and only accessible by his own soul.He then proceeds to chip away a sliver of Harry's soul and merge it with his own, then merge his Horcrux inside Harry's scar with Harry's soul, effectively making them inseparable in life and death alike, and rips said soul out of Harry's body, placing it in his own creation, the Soul Stone, a beautiful gem that could hold a soul and keep it conscious.He conquers Magical Britain and soon, he overrules the muggles as well.Centuries pass.Magic and technology come together to create miracles.One of these miracles is the ability to create worlds inside a room, though outside of it, the items from there usually ceased existing, truly creating it, even simulating people, albeit they are but soulless puppets.Except they can gain a soul upon request from someone who has a soul stone, and Tom forgot that.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s) - brief
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Soul of Mine

Voldemort had been horrified when he had received all those memories from the diary part of his soul, which he had accidentally restored by finding the smallest chip of the Philosopher's Stone, which hadn't been destroyed somehow.

He had researched it thoroughly right when he found it, soon after his ressurection, and had managed to recreate it.

He used the chip in a magic strengthening ritual, never noticing it was meant to strengthen the very soul.

It healed all of his soul it could, and re-grew it, making his soul almost double its size, 200%. It somehow found the diary soul and re-merged it with him.

He regained his sanity, and the ritual even did physical healing, giving him his old looks back except his eyes, which stayed the same blood-red colour.

What had surprised him was that Potter spoke Parseltongue.

It was strange, especially what he had felt when he touched his scar and the pain the brat went through...

Then, it hit him.

A Horcrux.

Potter was his Horcrux, albeit an improperly done one.

He had gasped in horror when he realised how close he had come to killing a part of his soul.

And that Dumbledore knew!

He had to make his Horcruxes safe!

He couldn't afford to risk losing them.

Fortunately, he had read of an obscure ritual in the Chamber of Secrets, and now remembered it.

He wasn't of those who could or ever would freely access the extradimensional infinity bound to their soul.

But, he certainly could store something away there forever.

He quickly prepared the ritual and replacements for the Horcruxes.

Then, in less than a day, he managed to prepare everything.

He quickly collected his Horcruxes and replaced them with fakes. He easily felt his soul in the Horcruxes now, yet the fakes wouldn't be recognised as such by anyone except himself.

He had even added all those protections back to the fakes.

Let Dumbledore struggle.

He was in disarray, however, when he found his locket to be missing.

Fortunately, he had his eidetic memory back.

He remembered Kreacher and promptly called him over thanks to an obscure debt that made him capable of commanding Kreacher once a week, forcing the House Elf to give him the locket, giving him the fake and wiping his memories.

He quickly disappeared back to his house and laid the real Horcruxes in the circle.

For a whole week, he was chanting in Parseltongue and other obscure languages.

Finally, it was done and the objects disappeared into the place where they would forever be safe.

Of course, he was exhausted.

He barely managed to get to his bed and drink a magic replenishing potion before he passed out.

He slept for a month.

He had appointed Lucius and Severus to plan raids and so on for an indefinite amount of time while he "searched for new dark spells," so he could afford to.

Finally, he awoke and took a long shower, put on new robes, cleaned himself (surprisingly, he hadn't recovered any bodily hair, and the only hair on his face were his eyelashes and eyebrows, so he didn't have to shave himself, although he mourned not fully recovering) and ate peacefully.

He had been fed between sleep, of course, barely awake to take potions and eat and drink and then falling back into deep sleep.

Surprisingly enough, his body wasn't weakened at all - he strongly suspected that the chip of the original Philosopher's Stone had something to do with that.

His body was free of imperfections, forever frozen in the state of a perfect twenty-something years old form.

It would be like this forever, he knew, for while the chip of the original stone was small, half of it wasn't consumed by his soul, but melted into his body instead.

Still, he knew of a ritual to make it even more perfect, which he had made but never used.

He knew it would work, and render him the greatest being to ever live. The most powerful one.

He knew that he had to get to Hogwarts for the highest quality Basilisk venom and he would need a phoenix, its heart.

But, this could wait, of course.

He had a ritual to construct.

_____________________

A year went by, and there was almost no sign of Voldemort.

What was he planning?

It had been running through Harry's head the whole year.

He _knew_ Voldemort was planning something.

_

This was proven true when Harry found himself tied up on a stone pedestal in an unfamiliar room.

A handsome man was smiling smugly at him.

Wait, Tom Riddle?! Red eyes - _Voldemort?!_ How had he gotten handsome again?!

"I see you're awake, Harry James Potter. Perfect, we may begin."

Suddenly, Harry's very soul _screamed_ as a bit was split off forcefully and forced out of his body and towards Voldemort, _inside_ Voldemort, who groaned as the piece _merged_ with him and it wasn't just Harry's anymore, it merged and intermixed perfectly with Voldemort, it _became_ Voldemort-

Suddenly, something _dark_ tore itself from his scar. His eyes widened, because he _understood,_ it was a piece of Voldemort's _soul,_ a _Horcrux,_ just like Headmaster Dumbledore had said and it slid right into the wound on his soul, fitting perfectly and then-

It _merged_ with him, and he moaned at the sensation of the piece _becoming_ him, his soul _blending_ together until there was _no_ difference between the Horcrux and himself-

He collapsed bonelessly when it was done, and saw Voldemort was just recovering - he had, as well.

After a few minutes, Voldemort finally recovered.

He exited and soon came back with the biggest and purest crystal Harry had ever seen.

"Now, Harry, care to guess what this is?"

Harry, who could only barely speak after the merging, only shook his head.

"This, My Soul, is a Soul Stone, my own creation. It can hold a person's soul while keeping them conscious and aware. It colours itself after the soul stored in it."

Harry's eyes widened. "Wait! We can, we can talk about this! You already ensured that I can't go after you - you hold a sliver of my soul! I'm no threat! Just! Just let me live my life, give me some time! 50 years! Yes! Give me 50 years before you imprison me in a bloody piece of rock, I want to have a family-"

Voldemort shushed him, surprisingly gentle. "Don't worry, my Soul, you will be perfectly well. This is to protect you. You will be safe with me, forever..."

Harry tried to squirm away, but it was in vain, for he was tied up, and Voldemort had a wand while he didn't.

Suddenly, pain worse than the Cruciatus overtook him as his soul was ripped from his body.

He struggled, tried to hold onto his physical form, but it was stronger, and he found himself trapped in the stone.

He panicked, and tried to get out, but his prison couldn't be destroyed, and he couldn't get out by himself.

He watched as the rest of his soul was sucked into the stone and his body collapsed, seemingly a pretty corpse, but breathing.

"What a beautiful corpse," Voldemort echoed his thoughts.

After a moment of thought, he intoned the killing curse to finally end the strange sight.

The bindings disappeared.

Voldemort let Harry (in the Soul Stone) float above his shoulder, chained to him, and disappeared them along with Harry's dead body 

They appeared in the Forbidden Forest, and Voldemort gently laid Harry's former body on the ground. "Morsmordre," he whispered and the Dark Mark lit up the sky, and was burned into the ground next to Harry's former body.

They disapparated again.

_____________________

_**The Boy-Who-Died!**_

_That's right, my dear readers!_

_One Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was found dead in the Forbidden Forest by Rubeus Hagrid!_

_He had been hit by the killing curse, and next to him, the Dark Mark was found burned into the ground!_

_**Could it be that You-Know-Who has truly returned?!** _


End file.
